Danika's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The only one that ain't getting sleep is the spider. :P Danika/Nolan.


**It's Danika Anderson's turn! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Danika Anderson peacefully slept in her room one night with Nolan York in a sleeping bag right by her bed. Darkrai slowly peeked into her room, looking around. When he figured that it was safe, he slid the door open and tip-toed over to Danika.<p>

"…Is…is he gone?" He looked around a bit more. "Oh, thank-"

"FOO-DOOLEE!"

"AHHH!"

"Hide-a-seekie so FUN!" Jar Jar exclaimed. "I-sa want a hide next time!"

"Ugh! Jar Jar, you dunderhead."

"Ha' some mi'k!"

Darkrai angrily took the milk glass and spilled it all over his head. "Ah… that actually felt good. Okay, let's get this over with. And she's afraid of…" He looked at his list. "Ugh, they can never come up with anything new, can they? Alright, let's do this." With that, he gave Danika Anderson a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Danika awoke to find herself in a pile of toys and other trash. "Uck! Where am I?"_

"_Aw. Where did I leave it?" she heard a voice say. Several feet away, she saw a gigantic Leo digging through the pile of junk in his room. He noticed Danika and yelled, "THERE YOU ARE!" and reached to pick her up by the shirt collar._

"_HEY! Let me go, Leo! And why don't you clean your room!"_

"_HA HA HA! My Danika doll- er, action figure is so lifelike!"_

_Just then, Payton ran in and yelled, "Leo! I wanna play!" as she grabbed Dani by the right leg and started tugging._

"_No, I want it!" Brianna yelled, running in and started tugging on the left leg._

"_NO! IT'S MINE!" Leo shouted, trying to pull her away._

"_OWW! GUYS!" Danika screamed._

"_Okay, that's enough." Victoria said, walking in and taking the Danika "doll" from everybody. "Until you three decide who gets to play with it when, I'm putting it in my spider cage."_

"_Spider cage? !" Danika exclaimed as her older sister carried her over and dropped her in a cage, closing it. Danika looked in terror as the spider started approaching._

"_AAHHH!"_

"_Alright, you know what, just stop it." The spider said. "I swear, I am not gonna get any sleep tonight because of all the screaming and people being afraid of f#$king spiders. So, I'm just going to screw this, and go back to sleep." With that, he walked off._

"_Phew. Well, that wasn't so bad." Danika said. She then looked outside the cage and saw Nolan roll by. "Hey, Nolan! Over here!"_

"_Hey, Nolan!" Gwen greeted, coming to him. "I'm so glad you ditched Danika and the Brotherhood and came back to me."_

"_Tell me about it. That goth was creepy." And Danika watched in sadness as they headed off._

"_NOOOOO!"_

"NOOOO!" Danika screamed, awaking and falling out of her bed.

"OOF!" Nolan grunted when she landed on him. As Danika laid on top of him, they stared into each others' eyes. "Uh… you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Uh, hehe…" Nolan smiled and blushed.

"FA-LEE!" Jar Jar screamed, jumping out from the other side of the bed. "It's-a TRUE love!"

Darkrai slowly came out as well. "…Not gonna say it."

"Say-so what now?"

"Nothing…"

"Hm." He then gasped happily at Danika. "She-so SEXY!"

"Back off." Danika ordered, aiming her dagger. Cheshire hissed at him as well.

"Okie."

"She does have a few sisters." Nolan said.

Jar Jar gasped again. "Me-so WANTS-A SOME! YAIIIII!" With that, he ran out to see her other sisters.

"Ugh." Darkrai sighed, taking out his list. "Oh, we're doing the sisters right now, actually. Sigh, this house will be awhile, so let's get it over with. Jar Jar! Hold up!" With that, he flew after him.

"Uh… okay." Nolan said, confused.

"Mm-hm. Hey… you wouldn't ever ditch me for Gwen, would you?"

"Pfft. Gwen? She can go screw herself. I'm done with all of them."

"Do you think I'm creepy?"

"In every way. But I like that about you."

She smiled. "Good. I mean!... Sigh, let's just get some sleep."

"Good thinking." With that, she climbed back in bed and went to sleep.

Nolan got settled back in as well and said, "Those sisters won't be sleeping well tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next time, we'll do the Anderson sisters (as soon as Danika tells me their fears). Laters.<strong>


End file.
